


Tiny velvet box.

by lxstinthedream



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Open Ending, Post-Break Up, WeUsFanFest, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Hwanwoong is getting married.





	Tiny velvet box.

Youngjo stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He wore a white shirt buttoned up to the neck, a blue vest and a black jacket. On the bottom, some pants of the same tone of the jacket, and a pair shoes that had been purchased especially for the occasion. He had adorned his face with some makeup and a subtle earring in the form of several joined circles that hung from his lobe. And he had not combed his hair too much, his jet black hair was a little messy and the bangs fell on his forehead without covering his eyes. Ravn put his hands on the bathroom counter and looked at the sink. A knot began to grow in his stomach and he did not know what to do to remedy it. Ironically, besides, the tiny H-shaped tattoo that decorated the side of his wrist had begun to sting him. He swallowed and watched his reflection in the mirror. He smiled softly and gave himself some strength.

 

“Youngjo?” He heard his mother's voice from the other side of the door. “Can I go in?”

“Wait”

 

Youngjo left the bathroom and modeled in front of the woman. She, excited, nodded and hugged her son. Afterwards, he separated and she fixed the collar of his jacket and stroked his earring. He knew the meaning of that jewel and how important it was to the boy. 

 

“You're beautiful”

“Do you think so?”

“Hwanwoong is going to be left astonished by you”

 

The conversation stayed there. Ravn felt that if he opened his mouth again or said something, he would break into tears. When his mother left the room and left him alone for the few minutes that remained until the taxi he had ordered to pick him up arrived, the brunette sat on the mattress. He tried to calm himself and, after a deep sigh, put his right hand to the knob of the first drawer of his night table. He opened it and searched underneath all the boxes of memories that he held inside. He touched, then, something covered in a cloth that looked like velvet. There it was. He took out that little box, closed the drawer and stared at it. At the bottom of it was embroidered the logo of the most famous jewelry store of Seoul. And within it something to which he had not given use. He remembered perfectly the moment when he bought it. Five years ago, younger, thinner and happier. Determined to take another step in their relationship. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. Definitely, bravery was not one of his virtues.

 

The sound of the taxi horn took him out of his thoughts. He put the small box he had picked up in his pants pocket, picked up his cell phone and wallet and left the room. After saying goodbye to his parents and Sunny, the dog that he owned, went to the street, where the taxi driver was waiting for him. He got into the white vehicle and indicated his destination, and when it started to run down the alley, he rested his head on the back of the seat and his eyes were lost in the different streets of Seoul that they going down. The weather was sunny and it was not very hot nor cold, a typical spring temperature and an ideal climate for a day like that. It seemed that they had chosen it on purpose. He closed his eyes and squeezed hard what was in his pocket, unable to prevent his mind from remembering some past moments.

 

_ "Youngjo hyung! When he wanted to notice, the younger was up on his back and hugged him tightly. “Can I tell you something?” _

_ “Tell me, Woongie” _

_ “I love you” _

 

_ " - Look, little one, when we live together it will be in that building there” Ravn pointed to a building on a street when they walked in the dark. The structure was white with a vertical garden that separated the balconies from the houses that made it. “I love that you have the plants on the facades. And it is very well connected to everything” _

_ “What if there are none available when we want to live together?” _

_ “We will set up our own garden” _

_ “And we'll have a pool!” _

_ “And we'll have a pool.” _

 

_ "If I ever get married, I want it to be in front of the Han River” _

_ “Do you want to get married?” _

_ “Only if it's with the person that I really love” _

_ “And does that person already exist?” _

_ “You know him better than anyone, silly.” And he left a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, a soft and tender one that lasted a few seconds. _

 

With his eyes closed, he ran his finger tips down his cheek and wiped away the tears that fell for it incessantly. Everything he had planned throughout his life had been ruined by one thing or another, and what hurt and overwhelmed him the most was that he could do nothing to remedy it. He was able to stop crying just before the driver warned him they had reached their destination. He paid the driver before getting out of the taxi and went to the establishment on the corner on an avenue parallel to the Han River. From outside he could already see some guests, the white flowers decorating the chairs and walls and a picture of two people giving welcome at the entrance. A sad smile appeared on his face and he entered the place. In a corner, he observed his band mates talking quietly. It had been more than ten years since ONEUS had debuted and, although they no longer shared a dorm, they continued to work together, except for the one-year hiatus they had taken. He approached them. The five boys joined in a group hug. The only one missing was Hwanwoong, but as tradition dictated, he had not arrived yet. 

 

“You've come!” Keonhee exclaimed.

“I could not miss this.

"Hwanwoong would not have forgiven you” Dongju said, the maknae.

“Do you really think that?”

 

Seoho, with whom he had spoken the most during that hiatus, gave him a sad look. Ravn had opened up to him and explained everything that had happened since the debut until that moment. Youngjo and Hwanwoong had secretly maintained a love relationship before Valkyrie was released until five years later, when an argument and a misunderstanding, in addition to the stress of the world tour, had led to their breakup, a week before the day the brunette had planned to propose the younger.

 

“Come here”

 

Seoho took the older’s hand and pulled him to a more secluded spot, where they could talk to each other alone. Leaning against a corner, the blonde put one hand on the other's shoulder and looked into his eyes. He tried to decipher what his feelings might be at that moment and all he found was sadness. The sadness of a boy whose heart was broken to such an extent that it was practically impossible to put back the pieces that remained. 

 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you come?”

 

Youngjo did not know what to answer. He did not have an answer to that question either. He did not know why he had gone, he did not know why he was there to see how the love of his life married another man. And much less understood the reason for having taken the first ring he bought to take a step forward in their relationship.

 

“Because I know that today I will see him happy. And maybe that's the closure I need to let him go”

“I hope you are right. I'm here for whatever you need”

 

Ravn smiled, a small and not too expressive grin, and thanked him. After all, the boy had not stopped supporting him and had spent many nights listening to him while he was drunk and crying non stop.

 

“Hwanwoong does not know what he has lost”

“Because he has won something much better”

 

The conversation ended there, and the ceremony did not take too long to begin. All the guests took a seat. Just as Mingi had decided that the other members of Ateez were in the first rows on the right, Hwanwoong had wanted ONEUS to occupy the first row on the left. His groupmates were like his brothers and nothing made him happier than having them close at his wedding. Mingi, the tallest, was already at the altar waiting for the shorter one to appear by the door. He was wearing a black and gold suit and his hair was pulled back, and his hands were intertwined in a sign of nervousness. His gaze went to the door when, suddenly, the wedding music began to play. Hwanwoong, dressed in white and with his hair dyed black, crossed the corridor between the guests with a huge smile on his face, accompanied by his mother. He walked at a slow pace and observed the guests, and winked at his members of ONEUS. And Youngjo, who was swallowing hard and struggling to avoid his tears from falling again, smiled at him. He really smiled at him.

 

_________

 

“And now, whoever has a fair cause for these two people not to marry,  speak now or forever hold your peace".

 

All the guests were completely silent. Hwanwoong could not help, hearing the councilor who officiated at the wedding say that, to turn his face to Ravn. His ex-boyfriend had his eyes fixed on the floor, and he was holding a small blue velvet box in his hands. His lips were tight and he felt trembling. And the shorter one, with his heart beating fast and a knot in his stomach, wished that the eldest spoke. He wished Youngjo to say something and stop that. Because he had needed nothing more than to see him to know that this wedding only had to be celebrated if it was with him.

 

“Me." Ravn's voice was heard for the first time, and he noticed all the looks on his body and his cheeks starting to burn. “I know I'm not allowed to break a wedding. And I know that probably nobody will want to see me again after this. But I have to be brave for once in my life. Hwanwoong…” the mentioned one swallowed when the dark one opened that small box in front of him. “If you still love me... if you still feel something for me... .are you willing to give me a chance?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> H-hi.
> 
> Some angst I needed to write after watching Weekly Idol today.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments uwu.
> 
> And remember you can follow me on Twitter @lxstinthedream.


End file.
